Fullmetal Alchemist 2
by yaoininja
Summary: Completely accurate to the first movie ending. Ed and Al are on the otherside of the gate, but what happens when someone opens it in search of weapons to conquor? Roy realizes new found feelings for Ed and no one seems to want to let the two boys go. EdxR
1. Part One

**I've been writing this for a while now, and it's just been sitting in my computer. I have a lot more done but I'm going to see what kind of reviews I get for this. A lot of people make post movie fanfics, but they are always twisted to their liking and never completely following the story. This does. I will be as accurate as possible and I hope I keep everyone in character. Please R&R!**

Fullmetal Alchemist 2

Uprising of the Golems

Part One

Ed walked along the dirt road, wondering where to go next.

"Brother, I'm hungry," Al said, and is if on cue, his stomach began to rumble. "I know, I know," Ed said as he checked his map. "Hey, Al, we never realized what a big advantage you had in that suit of armor, not having to eat," Ed said, smiling. Al glared at him. "Jeez, Al, it was just a joke-" suddenly he was hit with a big rock. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Ed said as he rubbed the huge bump on the side of his head. "You deserved it," Al said as he crossed his arms, satisfied.

Ed just grumbled as he tried to flatten out the map in his hands. "Okay, I think we're almost to the German border, now if we just go this way…" Ed said, drawing a line on the paper. Al leaned over Ed and scanned the paper. "Brother, you can't read a map," Al said. "I can too!" Ed said defensively. "Well, according to this, we're in the middle of the Atlantic ocean." Ed just looked at the paper and turned red. "I thought that was the land…"

"We're never going to get out of here! It's the middle of nowhere!" Al said. "We will too, we just need to…strategize." Ed said, looking down the road in hopes for a car. "Strategize what? How to ride a cow?" Al said. Ed got a grossed out look on his face. "No way, cows are gross," Ed said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I was kidding…but if no cars come along, we might have to." Al said.

Scheska stood in the hall, hearing muffled sobs through the closed door. "Winry, please come out. It's been a month…it's time to stop crying now." It really hurt Scheska to be so firm, but Winry had to stop sulking. She couldn't stay like this forever. "Winry…they're not coming back. It's time to live with it and move on." Scheska heard the crying stop. Then footsteps as Winry came over, unlocked the door and opened it. Winry had long streams of tears running down her face. "I know that! First it was Ed…and now they're both gone…I don't know what to do…" Winry just looked down at the floor and began to cry again.

Scheska hugged Winry and patted her back. "They're gone…this is the way it's going to be now. I know I could never tell you to forget them…but you have to move on."

A girl walked down the road, covered in dirt, clothes ruffled. "What do I do?" she said to herself. "I have to warn someone…but then the news will spread, everyone will know…and he'll be prepared." A car came down the road and she waved it down.

"Hey, thanks," she said as she got in. "It's no problem, where you headed?" an elderly woman asked her. "Central City," she said.

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk, moaning at all the paperwork. He felt a great guilt inside him, along with an overall feeling of pain. Fullmetal had come through the gate alive. They had all thought he was dead…knowing he was alive was a big relief, and wherever he went, it was obviously somewhat safe. Now both the Elric brothers were gone, beyond the gate, wherever the hell that took them.

Now he had tons of paperwork to fill out from the mess they caused. The people wanted to know what had happened, and the military couldn't give them a solid answer because they themselves didn't know. If they tried to tell them that a portal had opened up, exposing a world beyond the gate, and it had sent dozens of soldiers in animatronic suits and strange aircrafts through to destroy our world, the public would think they were crazy or it would cause mass panic. Probably starting another war. That's all they needed right now.

When Edward Elric had been assigned as one of his subordinates, he thought that he would be overjoyed the minute he was gone. But now, he wouldn't have been happier to see both the Elric brothers' faces. He felt a little better thinking that they were safe somewhere, in the place Fullmetal had been before he came back through the gate. He couldn't describe the growing fondness he had for the boy over the years, but know it had blossomed into something else. For some reason he felt a little uneasy about analyzing his own feelings as if in some way he was afraid of how he truly felt. But how did he feel? There was that fear again. He would think about it some other time. For now, it was paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.

"An attack?" a military officer said mockingly at the young girl. "Yes! There is going to be an attack on Central City very soon! And eventually the world!"

"Uh huh…what was your name and age again?" The girl looked frustrated. "Alexandra Bennet! Age 15!" she said, becoming impatient. "Look, Miss, it is very foolish to say something like that, especially at a time like this. We're still cleaning up from the last time someone _really_ tried to take over Central City. This is a place for _real_ matters, so do not joke about things like that."

Alexandra had lost her patience. "LOOK, IF YOU ALL WANT TO DIE FINE BY ME BUT EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE ALERTED IMEDIATELY!" Suddenly everyone's heads turned up and looked over at them. "Okay, enough of your little joke. Stop trying to cause mass panic and just keep quiet, okay?" the officer said as he escorted her out of the building. "But this is an emergency! When it happens you'll be sorr-" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good day, Miss," the officer said as he walked her outside and left her there." "But…" Alexandra said, standing there all alone.

"Did I hear right?" The officer turned around to see Colonel Mustang standing there. "Colonel!" the officer said, saluting. "At ease." The officer put his hand down. "Did that girl just say there was going to be an attack on Central?" Mustang said. "Uh, yes sir, but I passed it off as some kind of sick joke." The officer said. "We should take all threats seriously, especially at a time like this. I want you to inform the military to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, but do not alert the public. I don't want any panic if it's just nothing. You are dismissed." "Yes sir!" the officer said. He saluted, turned on his heel and left. "Please let it be nothing…" Mustang whispered to himself.

Winry sat at the kitchen table staring at the cream in her coffee as it clouded the dark liquid. "Do you want to talk about it?" Scheska asked, trying to comfort her. "I…" Winry said, still staring at her coffee. "I miss them so much. We grew up together, we've been friends for all these years. After all that happened, Al got his body back and something bad had to ruin it all. And Ed was finally able to come back home, but he had to go back through the gate. Why does it have to be this way?" she said, looking at Scheska for answers.

"I believe…that fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe they need them over there more than we need him here. They are wonderful boys, they could help a lot of people." Scheska said. "Yeah…but is it selfish to want them here with me?" Winry asked. "Not at all."

"A world…beyond the gate," a man said. "A world, filled with science, rather than alchemy, with bombs powerful enough to wipe out entire cities." The man suddenly looked up from his papers. "A perfect chance to test my latest breakthrough." The man stood up and walked across the room to a door.

"This…" he said, opening the door. "Will be our chance…" He looked in to see a metal figure. "To conquer this world!"

"Damn it! The damn military is gonna get us all killed!" Alexandra said as she kicked the ground. Bypassers stared at her but then just continued walking. "And no one cares." Alexandra had been following all leads on the Elric brothers up until their unexplained disappearance. She really looked up to them, not in a stalker kind of way but in admiration. When rumor spread that they had come back, she was all over it and had witnessed it herself in Central City at the showdown with the mysterious soldiers.

She had never seen Alphonse Elric without that armor on, but it was a mystery to her how a boy that small could, or would have the need, to wear a large suit of armor like that. But they disappeared just as fast as they had come, leaving her at a loss. The world could really use them at a time like this. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was known for his amazing alchemic abilities. She had heard about all the things he's done. Where was he now?

Ed and Al sat in a deli eating sandwiches. They were currently watching the T.V. behind the counter.

"…_And with the new camera being built to sustain in outer space a breakthrough in science has_ _happened! Soon, we hope to be able to send people into space!" _A Newsman said. _"Yes, that would be something!" _A female news anchor said._ "Science has definitely been revolutionized…" _

Ed lost interest in the broadcast and turned to Al who was gobbling down his sandwich like he hadn't eaten in days. "Jeez, Al, it's only been a few hours since you've last eaten, slow down." Ed said. "Me? You're the one who's been eating like a pig these past 6 years!" Al said defensively. "Hey! I do not eat like a pig!" Ed said back, waving his fist at him. "Heh, I'm surprised you're not taller-" Al was cut off when Ed tackled him off the barstool and they began wrestling on the ground.

"Brother! Get off me-" Ed and Al both stopped as they heard a woman scream outside. "What was that?" the waiter said. "I don't know," Ed said. "But we're going to find out," Ed said, looking at Al. Al nodded and they ran outside.

They looked down the deserted street to see a woman being attacked by someone. "Get off me!" she said as she smacked at them with her purse. Despite being hit in the face, the person continued to attack. "Don't worry! We'll help you!" Al said as they ran over. As they approached the being turned around to reveal a doll-like form. "What the…" Ed said but suddenly the figure lunged at him. He blocked it with his automail arm but there was a loud clang of metal against metal.

Ed looked down to see what he had thought was its skin tear and reveal metal. "Automail? But how…" The figure looked at him with glowing eyes and Ed noticed how they were all one color. Ed ripped his arm away and stuck a finger in its eye. The figure lunged back but made no noise as a gaping hole was left where it's eye should have been, and Ed saw clearly inside the hollow shell. "It's all metal…" Ed said. "What?" Al said but the figure quickly began to run into an alleyway and they chased after it.

"Brother, what do you mean it's all metal?" Al said as they ran after the being. "It's all metal. It's not a person, Al." Al gasped but looked ahead to see that they came to a dead end. The figure turned around and collapsed, then began convulsing violently. Suddenly there was a tearing noise. "Run!" Ed said as he grabbed Al's arm and ran out of the alleyway. As soon as they were out there was a small explosion and pieces of armor flew out of the alley into the street.

"What in the world was that?" Al said. "We've seen this before, Al," Ed said. "We have?" Al said in shock. "A soul being attached to an inanimate object, but the soul rejects it and it destroys itself," Ed says. "But there's no alchemy in this world, brother," Al said. "I know…someone has created another gate."

"Damn! I can't keep the gate open!" the man said as he failed yet another attempt to pass a soldier through the gate. "I've finally created a gate, I have the armor, the souls are easy enough to get, my calculations should be perfect! Why won't it work?"

"Maybe you just need some help, Mr. Aldue." Aldue turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Aldue said. "I am Elizabeth Seiron. But the more important question is, who are you, Edgar Aldue? You're a very mysterious man, people in town don't see you much of you these days. They're starting to get curious. You wouldn't want them snooping around here, would you?" Seiron said, walking closer. "What do you want?" Aldue said, backing against the wall. "I just want to be part of your plan. A partner. 50/50. I'm sure you're very confident in your array, but I think they may need a little tweaking. Don't you think so?" she said, waiting for an answer. "And you can do that?" Aldue said. "Oh, yes. Very much so."

**Gasp! A bad guy! So how was that chapter? I will put up more IF I get more good reviews than bad. I'm impatient so probably in a day or two XD please let me know if you have suggestions!**


	2. Part Two

**Okay, here's part two. I hope you like it!**

Fullmetal Alchemist 2

Uprising of the Golems

Part Two

Alexandra walked along the main road in Central. She looked around at all the rubble. The mess would have been easy enough to clean up with alchemy, but every last bit had to be excavated. The body count had reached into the hundreds as more and more rubble was pulled away. Personal possessions along with loved ones were pulled from the chunks of concrete that littered most of the city. The main square had been gone through already and so it was repaired. Alexandra looked at a poster on a bulletin as she passed by a local shop. It listed all the lives lost in the accident. The city was slowly healing, but there are some things you cannot heal.

Ed and Al ran down the deserted street. "Where do you think it came from?" Al said. "I don't know…wherever it is, we have to find out," Ed said. "Brother, do you think this could be our chance…to go home?" Ed looked over at Al, then down at the ground. "We shouldn't get our hopes up, Al. Even if there is another gate, it may not be safe to pass through." Ed said. "Brother…do you not want to go home?" Al said hesitantly. "Of course I do, Al! I just…I don't want to have hope…and then be disappointed." Al nodded and they looked ahead down the road. "Where to next?" Al said. "I don't know, but as soon as we see more of those _things_, then we trace them back to the gate." Ed said. "Is this going to be an all-night stake-out?" Al whined. "Looks like." Ed said.

"It's been reasonably peaceful since the accident," Scheska said as she looked out the window. "Yeah…" Winry said, not really paying attention. "You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Scheska said. Winry suddenly looked over at her. "N-no I'm not!" she said defensively. "It's okay, at least you've come out of your room. It's okay to think about them

, but don't let that stop you from living your own life." Scheska said. "I don't think I could ever have a normal life…I'll just end up one of those old ladies with 20 cats," Winry said as she put her head on the table. "I'm pathetic." "You're not pathetic, time heals all things," Scheska said. "When did you become so insightful?" Winry said accusingly. "As soon as you needed it," she said. Winry smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mustang said, knowing who it was. First Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in with a large stack of paperwork. "_More_?" Mustang whined. "Yes, sir. Until we can sort this thing out, there's going to be a lot more," she said. The Colonel just sighed. "And sir?" The Colonel looked up from his paperwork. "It's great to have you back." Mustang smirked. "You say that every day," he said. "And every day it's still true." She set the paperwork down on his desk, saluted, and walked out. Mustang went back to his paperwork and a few minutes later there was another knock on his door, different than the first one.

"Who is it?" he asked. "I am here on behalf of the position of Fuhrher." "Come in," Mustang said. The door opened and a man walked in. He was tall, thin and wore a military uniform just like him. The man saluted. "Colonel Mustang, sir, I am here to inform you that you have been appointed Fuhrher," he said. "Just like that?" Mustang said, in shock. "Yes. At a time like this, a Fuhrher is very necessary. Formality will come later, and you will be sworn in, but as of now you are Fuhrher. Please give it a few days for it to take affect. You may take as many men as you need from your unit or new subordinates will be provided for you. That is all, sir," he said.

The Colonel was speechless for a moment. "Thank you, you are dismissed," Mustang said. The man saluted and walked out of the room. Mustang sat there for a moment, then got up and walked to his door. He walked out of the office and everyone looked at him. "Sir?" Hawkeye said. "I'M FUHRHER!"

"Oh God! Not the mini skirts!"

"Al! Wake up!" Ed yelled. "Wha?" Al said lazily as he sat up. "What time is it?" Al said as he rubbed his eyes. "About 5 o'clock," Ed said as he checked his watch. Al moaned and lay back down on the road. "Why couldn't we rent a motel room?" Al whined. "Because if we're in a hotel room, we can't see anymore of those things come out," Ed said, annoyed. Al had been bugging him all night.

"The sun is gonna come up any minute, so stop complaining," Ed said. "I have a right to complain! We spent all night on the road looking for robots!" Al yelled. "Al, they're not robots, they're hollow metal suits. And they don't seem dangerous if they simultaneously explode like that," Ed said. "Whatever…" Al said as he crossed his arms. "You were a morning person up until you got your body back," Ed grumbled. "Well, that was back before I got hungry _or_ tired," Al said, glaring at Ed.

Suddenly there was a loud clang and some shuffling. Ed and Al looked at each other, nodded, and went after the source of the sound. They turned the corner on the street and saw another figure on the street. "Hey!" Ed said and they ran after it. They were surprised when the figure turned and slowly began walking towards them. It stopped a few feet away from them.

"P-p…" it said. "Please…help," it said as it came forward and collapsed, grapping onto the front of Ed's shirt. Ed just stared down at it. "Please…help me…" Its voice sounded hollow and empty. "I can't feel…feel anything…please kill me…" it said. Ed and Al just stared in horror. Its eyes glowed red, but they slowly dimmed and faded all together. The figure released its grip on Ed's shirt and fell to the ground with a clank.

"That was a person's soul, Al. Some sick bastard took their soul…and attached it to a metal suit." Ed looked at the ground and clenched his teeth. "We have to find the gate."

"Col-er, Fuhrher!" Lieutenant Hawkeye said as she knocked on the door. "Come in," Mustang said. She came in and saluted. "Sir, there have been reports of serial killings in Lior. There have been around 15 bodies found, all the same. No traces of injuries, internal _or_ external. No cause of death can be found."

Mustang rubbed his temples. This is just what he needed on his first official day as Fuhrher. "Is there any other pattern besides the cause of death? All adults, all woman, all children?" he asked. "There is no pattern that I can see. Some are women, some are men. There were no children reported, and all the victims seem to be over 18," she said. "Very well. Send Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Faulman to investigate," Mustang said. "All of them, sir?" Hawkeye said. "Yes. At times like these, you can never be too sure. Better safe than sorry," he said. "Yes sir!" she said. She saluted, and walked out of the room. "Maybe that girl was right…" Mustang said.

"Excuse me?" Mustang said as he walked up to a familiar military officer. "Fuhrher Mustang, sir. What can I do for you?" the officer said, saluting. "At ease," Mustang said. The officer put his arm down. "Remember that girl from yesterday, complaining that Central was going to be attacked?" he said. "Yes, sir! I put her name and complaint on file. Would you like me to get it for you?" the officer said. "Please."

The officer went behind a desk, opened a file cabinet, and began digging through files. "Aha!" he said as he found it and handed it to Mustang. "Here you are, sir," he said. "Thank you," Mustang said as he took it over to a table and opened it up.

**Name: Alexandra Bennet**

**Age: 15**

**Complaints that Central City would become under attack on an (uncertain date) by an unidentified person(s)…**

There wasn't much that he could use, but it would be good to keep this file on hand. He stuck it in his uniform jacket and walked back to his office.

Alexandra sat on the front steps of the military building with her chin in her hands. "I need to talk to someone else. That retarded officer didn't believe me. I need to talk to someone higher up," she said to herself. Suddenly she heard the door opened and she turned around. She saw Roy Mustang, the man that had just been appointed Fuhrher.

"Just the person I wanted to see," he said. Alexandra just sat there in shock for a moment, then immediately stood up and saluted. "Hello, sir! You…wanted to see _me_?" she said. "Yes," he said. "You are Alexandra Bennet, the girl that was in here yesterday?" "Yes. I need to tell you something. It's very important, sir," she said. "I know. A report was filed, as are all complaints. But it was very vague, would you please come and tell me more about it, Ms. Bennet?" he said. "I would be very happy to," she said. "And please, call me Alex."

They walked into Mustang's office and she looked around at boxes that littered the office. "Going somewhere, sir?" Alex said. Mustang looked around. "Ah, yes. Well, as I'm sure you know, I've been appointed Fuhrher so I'm moving to a much bigger office," Mustang said. "That must be nice," Alex said. "It is. Please, Alex, have a seat," Mustang said, gesturing to one of two chairs.

Alex sat down and stared at Mustang intently. "Please, tell me everything you know," Mustang said. "You seem to have a lot of faith that I'm telling you the truth," Alex said. "Shouldn't I?" Mustang quizzed. "Yes, it's just that it's surprising that the _Fuhrher_ would believe some 15 year old."

"Alex, you came here yesterday reporting that there was to be an attack on Central. This morning, I received a report that around 15 people have mysteriously turned up dead. I'm all ears." Alex sighed. "Okay, here it goes. I heard rumors that a mysterious man named Edgar Aldue had been experimenting with alchemy. I was curious so I went to his small mansion in Lior. He was gone, so I looked through his things. What I found was piles of papers containing calculations…to attach human souls to metal suits. I also found array designs…unlike anything I've ever seen. He had notes on most all of the pages, along with a journal. He said that the array…opened a _gate_." At this Mustang's eyes grew wide. "A g-gate?" he said. "Yes. It said a gate to the _other_ world. It described weapons that were supposedly in that world, far more powerful than our own, powerful enough to destroy entire cities. In his journal…it said that he planned to attach the souls of people to metal suits, and he would then send them to get the weapons for him. Then he would use the weapons to hold Central at his mercy. He wants total control."

Mustang just sat there, speechless, waiting for her to say more. "I thought he was just some psycho babbling on about impossible things. I left, but I came back later to see if I was right. I looked in one of his windows and saw him do it. He had a woman, and he used alchemy to attach her soul to a metal suit…and it was able to walk. He said something to it, I couldn't hear what, but it got up and went into the next room. I left before I was caught."

Mustang just sat there, then stood up. "I believe your story. Please come with me, we have a lot of work to do."

**Yay! Part two! Woohoo! Please R&R!**


	3. Part Three

**Part three! Yay!** **Join my site darn you! Edxroysanctuary.proboards82. com  
**

**Yes, by the way, Alex Bennet is a new character.**

Fullmetal Alchemist 2

Uprising of the Golems

Part Three

"I think the military is onto us," Seiron said. "We should move somewhere else. It's too risky to stay here." "But this is my house! I can't just up and leave it!" Aldue said, a paintbrush in his hand. "When the stakes are this high, we have to make sacrifices," Seiron said. "And where do you suppose we go?" Aldue said, putting the paintbrush down. "I have friends in high place. I'll take care of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Winry, why do we have to suddenly take off to Central?" Scheska asked as she packed her bag. "I have a feeling…something is going to happen," Winry said. Scheska looked up at her. "Okay."

They arrived at Central on the morning train. "So where are we going now?" Scheska asked as she grabbed her luggage from the rack. "I don't know. I guess the best thing to do would be to find Colonel Mustang," Winry said as she also grabbed her luggage fro the rack. "Haven't you heard? The Colonel has been appointed Fuhrher!" Scheska said happily. "What! Nobody told me!" Winry said angrily. At this point, Winry would have threatened Scheska with her wrench, but she hardly ever took it out anymore. Instead, she carried it silently with her. It was just another thing that reminded her of them.

Winry sighed. "It's what he's always wanted, to become Fuhrher," Winry said. "Let's go pay Fuhrher Mustang a visit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Major Armstrong, this is Alexandra Bennet," Mustang said. Armstrong took her hand and kissed it. "Chivalry is a trait that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations," he said as pink stars floated around his head and he flexed his muscles. Mustang sighed. "Eh…" Alex said as she just stood there. "Major," Mustang said, mildly annoyed. "Yes?" Armstrong said, looking down at him. "I have recorded and filed happenings that Ms. Bennet has experienced. Here they are," Mustang said, handing Armstrong a file. He took it and began skimming down the page, then suddenly stopped.

"The gate?" he said, shocked. "Yes, Ms. Bennet is uninformed on the _history_ of the gate. Considering the circumstances, I think she has a right to know." Mustang said. Armstrong nodded. "Would you like to begin, Fuhrher Mustang?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother, what do we do?" Al said as they walked down the road. "We've been searching for hours and we're still not any closer." "It has to be around here somewhere. Maybe we're looking for the wrong thing," Ed said. "I'm guessing it's in some abandoned building-wait!" Ed said as he stopped and began digging through his bag. "Maybe this can help," he said, holding up the book that Fritz Lang had once shown him. "The book about the other world?" Al said.

"Yes, this book says that there is another world, a parallel universe, as in, our home. That world would have exact replicates of the people in this world. That's why we see so many familiar faces," Ed said. "It also says that the geography is exactly the same, but the places have different names. This may be able to help us to find the source. Wherever the gate is on that side, it would be in the exact same place on this side," Ed said. "But brother, how does that help us? Where would there be a gate at?" Al said. Ed smiled. "Lior."

Ed and Al ran down the street. "Brother, what would be the equivalent other of Lior? Where would that be?" Al asked. "I don't know. We need another map with a broader view." They ran into a local store and marched up to the counter. "We need a map!" Ed said. The clerk raised an eyebrow at them. "Could you be a little more specific?" he asked. "We need a map of Fussen and the surrounding areas," Al said. "Okay, here you are," the clerk said as he reached under the counter and brought out a map. "Thank you!" Al said as he grabbed the map and paid him. They quickly ran out of the store and sat on a nearby picnic table.

"Okay, we're here," Ed said, pointing to Fussen. "Wow, this does look exactly back home, but with different names," Al said. ""Yeah, I noticed that as soon as I got here," Ed said. "So where would Lior be?" Al asked. "Right there!" Ed said, pointing at the map. Al leaned over. "Kempten?" Al said. "Yep. That's exactly where Lior would be. I'm sure of it," Ed said. "You up for a road trip?" Al nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex looked out the window. "I hope he hasn't moved," she said, looking at Mustang. Mustang, Alex, Hawkeye and Armstrong all sat in the private train cabin. "Ms. Bennet, you've never spoken to Edgar Aldue?" Mustang said. "No sir, not a word," she said. "This is a private mission. No one but the military has been informed. If Aldue has moved, it would have been on instinct," Mustang said.

"We can only hope he hasn't," Armstrong said. "Sir." Everyone turned to look at Hawkeye. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Mustang said. "Don't you think we should call for backup? Considering that the gate is involved." She said. "The entire military is on high alert. They are ready to go at a moment's notice. We don't want to alert the public," he said. Hawkeye nodded and looked out the window. "Sir, where are we going?" Alex asked Mustang. "Lior."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Fuhrher Mustang is gone?" Winry said to the man at the desk. "I'm sorry, the Fuhrher is away on business. Even if he were here, I highly doubt you would be granted a private audience with him," he said. "But I _know_ the Fuhrher." Winry said. "Of course you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, this building is for military matters. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." Winry glared at him. "Could you at least tell me where he went?" she said. "I'm sorry, that highly confidential. Good day, miss." He said. "Fine! I'll find him myself!" she yelled and stomped out, Scheska following close behind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm on vacation, so I don't have any authority," Scheska said. "It's okay, I have a pretty good idea where he went," Winry said. "You do?" Scheska asked. "Lior."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked over to the small group of children. "Rose!" they cried out and quickly ran over to her. "Hello," she said, smiling. Rose had been keeping close watch on the children. It was said that some nights, a strange man would come to the main square and perform alchemy. Didn't they have enough problems to deal with since the accident? They didn't need some strange man doing alchemy in the middle of the night.

"Rose, Rose, look!" one of the older children said, holding up a picture. "I drew it! It's of the alchemy man!" she said happily. The picture depicted a man in the square, and the array was glowing pink. "Did you see this man?" Rose said. "Yeah, I came outside because I heard something last night and I saw the alchemy man!" she said. Rose just stared at the picture. Alchemy man…?

**I hope you liked it! I know it's really choppy but I meant it to be like that. Don't worry soon the writing will flow better, it's supposed to be confusing and mysterious. Join my site! Edxroysanctuary.proboards82. com  
**


End file.
